The Ultimate Dojutsu of the Uzumaki
by Kami23422
Summary: when naruto is attacked one fateful night he unlocks the ultimate dojutsu of the Uzumaki the ledgendary 'eye of whirlpools'. strong, smart, godlike Naruto. naruto x undecided (say in the reviews who you want the paring to be also say what powers the dojutsu should have, if no one has ideas i will just say what i think they should be) if you don't like my story, don't read my story.


**The Ultimate Dojutsu of the Uzumaki**

**Hello readers, this is my first story posted here so don't get all mad if there are some mistakes and please only ****constructive criticism****, flames to this story (and future ones) will be ignored. Again, this is my first story so please help me make this story better with plenty of reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have the rinnegan and Itachi would not have been killed by Sasuke (also Sasuke would not be as emo or be a revenge addicted brat.) I do however own any and all original characters that I have created.**

'**Jutsu/ boss summon talking'**

Human talking

'_thought'_

**Chapter 1: Another Dojutsu?**

Naruto Uzumaki is not like most seven year old kids, there was a couple of things though that made him different from other kids his age. One was that he was the jailer of the Kyuubi no kitsune, (The fox of nine tails) the other was that he was being chased by a mob of drunken villages and a few shinobi (Ninja). They were all screaming at him at the top of their lungs while he called for help.

"Kill the demon!"

"Destroy the dammed demon spawn!"

"You will pay for what you have done to me and my family!"

Were a few of the shouts from the villagers and shinobi alike as they ran down the empty streets of Konoha. (The hidden leaf)

"What have I done to deserve this?!" exclaimed one Naruto Uzumaki as he took a sharp turn into an ally to escape the wrath of the villagers and shinobi alike. "I never did anything to you, just leave me alone!"

Naruto then ran straight into a brick wall and fell back on his ass hard. He jumped up as fast as he could and started to run out of the ally to hopefully escape the villagers but that wasn't meant to be as the villages had just came in when he was coming out. Gaining a cheer from the villagers he was roughly shoved to the back of the ally way where they knocked him down and began their merciless assault on his tiny body.

'_Just make it stop…_' Naruto thought as the pounding continued '_Just make it stop!'_

It was then that two sickening cracks were heard as his arms and legs were broken and a villager that stood out from the rest stood in front of him. She had pink hair and an abnormally large forehead which Naruto thought looked funny.

When she was in front of him she took out a kuni and yelled in a banshee voice "today, the demon shall be no more!" the villagers cheered In agreement as the kuni came down swiftly to end Naruto's short existence in the elemental nations.

'_This is not fair!'_ Naruto freaked in his mind and the knife descended on him, '_why is it always me?!' _"No...MORE!"

It was then that a huge explosion accord as the ANBU arrived with Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandame Hokage (third fire shadow.) "What the hell?!" the Sandame exclaimed with shock evident in his voice. Hiruzen then jumped up and went through hand signs as he exclaimed "**Wind release: great breakthrough."**

When the wind cleared the dust away the ANBU and the Hokage went down to investigate the damage and what may have caused it. They heard moans and groans of pain as they saw bodies strewn about the ground and hanging of pieces of brick. Some of the bodies were withering in pain while others were still, either unconscious or dead. As they searched everyone they found, they came upon a blond headed boy in a dirty white shirt with blood smeared into it as they saw red all over it. He had black shorts that were in the same condition as his shirt and black shinobi sandals that went up a little taller than his ankle.

"Naruto-kun…"muttered Hiruzen as he walked over and picked the boy up. "What happened to you?"

"Jiji, is that you?" muttered the boy in a hoarse voice as he opened his eyes only for the Sandame to freeze as he saw Naruto's eyes. They had ripple pattern circles and were pale purple like the rinnegan, but had a almost blank pupil like the byakugan. The only difference is that instead of the normally pupil-less eyes of the byakugan this had two miniature whirlpool like symbols and a star like pupil in the center with two bars crossing is like a background that were red and crossed like a '+' sign. All in all they looked absolutely fuckin' epic.

As Hiruzen looked into his eyes they both seemed to glaze over before Naruto fell into blissful unconsciousness.

"Lord Hokage, why do you look so shocked? We all knew he would get attacked again sooner or later." An ANBU said as he walked up to Hiruzen.

"That's not it Kakashi-kun," The Sandame Hokage to the now identified Kakashi. " It is his eyes, they are his mothers, he has the legendary Dojutsu that is the most powerful of the four great Dojutsu also nicknamed 'The Ultimate eye of the Uzumaki', the legendary 'eye of whirlpools'. Giving the user abilities that even I don't know the extent of.

**To Be Continued…**

**Was it good? Bad? REVIEW!**


End file.
